


If you come to my house tonight, I'll give you this.

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Hentai, Large Breasts, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Memes, Oblivious, Parody, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuri managed to win a quite advanced graphic card. She intends to use it to impress her crush, Makoto.Inspired by that anime meme. You know what one I mean.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	If you come to my house tonight, I'll give you this.

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered the aforementioned meme the other day, and tried to find the source. Apparently it's not from a manga (or hentai, for that matter...), but just an image. I decided to make it into a full story.
> 
> Also, I beg the FBI to not visit me. I don't condone underage in real life.

Yuri skipped to school today due to her excitement.  
During the weekend, she participated in a raffle, and ended up winning a RTX 2000, some sort of graphic card. She herself has no real need for it, but she knows someone else.  
She has a crush on this boy, Makoto, who happens to be a gamer. A bit of a geek, to be honest. Not that it really matters, since he's so cute.  
There's just a problem. He's still in middle school, and considerably younger than Yuri. As a high school student, she's bound to get in trouble for pursuing him.  
At least publicly. She's attempted to chat with him at times, and even gotten a bit flirty with him. Sadly, he hasn't really picked up on any hints yet. But with this computer part, she's bound to get closer to him.

"Makoto-kun~ Look what I've got!"  
As soon as she saw him, she called for him. To emphasize her point, she held up the metal box to show him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Yuri." The boy turned around in confusion. He didn't seem too enthustiastic, at least until he saw what she had.  
"Woah, is that an RTX 2000!?"

"Why yes is is, Mako-kun. I was wondering if you'd like to try it out."  
"Would you let me?"  
"Why not? You're a good friend, and I have no real need for this. You know what, come over tonight, and I'll give it to you."  
"You'd.. give it to me?"  
"Ah yes! Why don't you pick out some games, and we'll test this thing at my place."  
"Oh err... okay. I can do that. Oh, I have to go. See you then."  
"Bye Mako-kun~" Yuri waved as he ran to school. She could finally let her guard down with an "Ara ara~"

LATER

Yuri was at home, waiting for Makoto. She still wore her school uniform, but chose to go without a bra. All the better to entice him, you know.  
After a knock on the door, she let him in. He exitedly showed off some games and the console that he brought. Seizing the opportunity, she gave him a hug, trapping his face in her chest.

"I'm so glad that you came, Mako-kun! Let's go upstairs and check them out."  
The boy agreed whilst gasping for air.

Upstairs, Yuri let him start the console, as she had no idea about how it works. All the while, she tried flirting some more, starting off by commenting on how her parents aren't at home. Unfortunately, the game was more interesting to him.  
After around 10 minutes, she decided to be a bit more forward.

"My, my. It's getting rather hot here. I suppose you don't mind if I take this off?" She almost gestured against her clothes, but he was watching the screen and didn't notice.   
"EH? Uhh, I mean.. okay..." Despite only seeing part of his face, he was clearly red.

Yuri took off her shirt, shortly followed by her skirt. This situation was rather strange, a girl in only her panties trying to seduce a boy while he's playing video games. At this point, she felt out of options. As soon as he won the match, she decided to speak up.

"I... I gotta be honest. I'm not really doing this just because of your games. I invited you over because I like you, Makoto. No, I... I love you!"  
Makoto was so red, he looked like he was going to explode. He nervosly gulped before giving a response.  
"I... I like you too. I found it so weird that you'd want to talk to me, but... I was glad that you were willing to." He quickly comes to a realisation.  
"So that's why you invited me, and why you're naked? You want to... But wait, isn't that illegal for you?"

All his worried ended after a kiss from Yuri. "It's okay. I know the risks, but I love you. I want this." To confirm this fact, she pulled down his boxers and started jerking him off. Once he was hard enough, she put him inside her, and they made love to each other.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"So Yuri, are you dating anyone?"   
Yuri's best friend, Tsubasa, was really into gossip. Somehow she was able to make a very educated guess.  
"Yes, I am. He's living overseas though." Yuri told a partial lie.  
"Ooh, a long distance relationship. Tell me more!"  
Yuri told her the basics, that he was a gamer, almost a geek. His name and age, she also kept a secret.

She was exited to go meet Makoto again.


End file.
